


The Incredible Dani Pedrosa

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Illusions, M/M, Magic, magician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jorge's never believed in magic, but now he needs a magician's help for his latest role.





	The Incredible Dani Pedrosa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fleurykat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleurykat/gifts).



Jorge skimmed through the script, not really reading it, just making sure that his character had the majority of the scenes.

There was a sheet stapled to the front of the script, normally a few paragraphs summing up the story for him, but this one had only ten words on it.

_Your character is the hero and he saves the world._

That was good enough for Jorge to accept the role.

***

Four weeks later Jorge was standing in a rehearsal room, looking at the props that were laid out on the table.

A top hat, a cape, and a wand.

_What have I agreed to?_

“Are you ready to rehearse?”

Jorge looked at his co-star, so young and eager, and he nodded, giving him his genuine fake smile that he normally used with fans.

The kid couldn’t have been more than twenty-one, still young enough to believe in the magic of acting. There was something about him that reminded Jorge of himself when he was younger, a familiarity to his wild black curls.

“I’m Alex, I’m going to be playing your assistant.” His big brown eyes were wide, and his smile bordered on creepy, but there was a sparkle in his eyes that was yet to be dulled by the harsh reality of show business.

Jorge snorted in laughter, it had been a long time since he’d actually had to introduce himself to anyone. People recognised him wherever he went, even so-called private resorts still had staff that were all desperate to talk to a real life movie star.

“Jorge. First film?” He reached out to shake Alex’s hand, even that was an act with him, he’d spent a long time practicing and perfecting it.

“Yes, how did you know?” Alex looked thrilled, and Jorge couldn’t help but feel energised by his co-star’s enthusiasm.

“Just a guess.” Jorge gave Alex a real smile, and the tension in the room faded away.

Maybe this film wouldn’t be too bad to work on.

One of the assistants scampered over, carefully carrying a large cardboard box, and Jorge wondered what monstrosity of a prop was inside it.

“Are you ready to meet your other co-star?” The assistant smiled, and Jorge grimaced, hoping that his face still resembled one of his PR smiles.

“I thought it was just the two of us rehearsing this scene?” Jorge looked at Alex, who nodded in agreement, although from the look of hero-worship in his eyes, he’d agree to anything that Jorge said.

“Meet Fluffy.” The assistant opened the box to reveal a white rabbit sitting in the corner of it, their ears twitching as various crew moved around, and for a second Jorge felt sorry for them.

But he knew that having a rabbit co-star was going to mean trouble. Working with animals always was.

He groaned internally, and made a mental note to have a word with his manager about what key information needed to go on the summary sheet in future.

*

Three hours later, Alex was still smiling, but Jorge could feel his patience wearing thin.

Jorge watched as the rabbit scampered off, running as fast as their little rabbit legs could carry them, and he groaned out loud.

“I think that’s a good time for a break.”

Jorge couldn’t see who had said that, but it wasn’t going to stop him from voicing his displeasure. He knew that they couldn’t make the film without him, the studio wanted a star, and he, Jorge Lorenzo, was the biggest star around.

“Do we have to use a rabbit?”

“Yes.” The assistant director rolled her eyes, and Jorge knew that she already thought of him as arrogant. “If you can’t do it in rehearsals, what makes you think you’ll be able to do it when the cameras are rolling?”

He wanted to tell her that he’d been acting longer than she’d been alive, or that if he walked none of them would have a job, but he bit his tongue.

“I assumed they would be CGI, animal rights and all that,” Jorge lied without batting an eyelid, hoping that it wasn’t specified in the script that real rabbits were to be used for filming.

“We’ve got four weeks until we have to shoot this, and we don’t have a lot of time on location.”

“I’ll be ready.” Jorge shrugged, but that clearly wasn’t the reaction she was expecting.

The sound of heels striking against the wooden floor echoed around the room, and Jorge turned to see a woman standing there with her arms folded.

The director.

“You will be ready, and I will make sure of it.”

Her smile struck fear into Jorge’s heart and he wondered what she had in store for him.

***

Jorge stood outside a large gothic door, the chunky wood and wrought iron making it seem more fitting for a castle drawbridge, rather than a door to a small industrial unit on the outskirts of London.

He glanced around to see if it was a joke, but there was no sight of anyone else.

Knocking on the door he felt self-conscious, and he kept looking over his shoulder, but there was no-one there.

And then someone tapped on his shoulder.

He let out a squeak, spinning round to see a short man standing there with a grin on his face.

“Hi, I’m Dani.” He held out his hand, but Jorge didn’t shake it, his cold hands still wedged in his hoodie pockets. “If you’d like to follow me.”

Dani strode off at a remarkable speed considering his tiny legs, and Jorge almost had to jog to keep up with him.

He watched as Dani pressed what looked like a random screw on the outside of the corrugated metal walls, and just as he was starting to think that it was all an elaborate prank, a door-sized opening appeared.

Jorge stared at it, his mouth hanging open, and Dani looked pleased with himself, his dark brown eyes glinting with mischief.

“Neat trick.”

“That’s the aim.” Dani winked at him, and Jorge felt like steam was coming out of his ears, his face still set into his neutral smile.

“So, are you the assistant?” Jorge had expected a magician to wear something other than jeans and a t-shirt, although they were very nicely fitted jeans and a sleek black t-shirt.

“Me?” Dani pointed at himself, before pointing across to the sign that was leaning against the wall.

_The Incredible Dani Pedrosa_

“You wanted a magician to show you a few tricks.” Dani clicked his fingers and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Jorge coughing and spluttering. “And I’m the best magician in town.”

The words ‘but you’re so short’ died on his tongue, and Jorge took in all the props that were scattered around, the size of the warehouse so much bigger than he could have imagined from the outside.

“Your manager said that you just needed the close up skills, that the bigger tricks would be done using multiple shots to make it look like magic.” Dani wrinkled up his nose as he said it, the disdain clear in his voice.

“Yes, all I need is a few basics and then I’ll be gone.”

“You’ve got four weeks before filming starts, right?”

“It’ll be a squeeze, but if you’re willing to work hard you should manage it.”

“What? It’s going to take four weeks to learn a couple of card tricks?”

Dani stood with his arms folded, and Jorge felt his heart pound, his entire body on alert for whatever tricks Dani had in store for him.

“It takes years of hard work and practice for a magician to master their art, now if you’re not willing to do as I say, then you can find another magician to help you, and good luck with that.”

Dani turned and left, wandering through a door at the back of the room, and Jorge groaned out loud before rushing to follow him.

He stepped through the door behind Dani, but he plunged straight into a pool of cold water, and he struggled for a few seconds before realising that it was shallow enough for him to stand.

“How did you do that?” Jorge spluttered, wiping the water from his eyes as he glared at Dani who was standing by the edge of the tank with a smirk on his face.

“Isn’t that the question?”

*

Once Jorge was dry, the rest of the day went smoothly, him playing the part of the attentive student, and Dani the patient teacher.

“Here’s your homework.” Dani handed him a pack of cards, and the grin on his face said that Jorge wasn’t going to like his assignment. “I want you to be able to convincingly pull cards from thin air tomorrow.”

Jorge groaned, and Dani paused before making two books appear, along with a box set of DVDs.

“You’ll want to read these, plus these two are magical legends.”

“Penn and Teller? What makes them so special?”

“If I told you I’d have to kill you.” Dani raised an eyebrow, giggling at his own joke, and for the first time since they met, Dani actually seemed human to him. “Night, Jorge.”

In the blink of an eye Jorge was standing outside, the rain drizzling down and he scurried to his car, shielding Dani’s things that he’d borrowed with his jacket.

_How did you do that without me even realising?_

***

A few days passed, and every time that Jorge thought he was starting to get on Dani’s good side, he’d open his big mouth and mess it all up.

By the time that he finished for the week, since Dani had shows at the weekend, he was exhausted, both physically and mentally.

Jorge had always been one for keeping in shape so that he looked good on screen, but he’d never realised just how demanding magic was. And they hadn’t even got to the big things yet.

A film about magicians was playing in the background, and Jorge flicked through the books that Dani had lent him, reading up on techniques, as well as the history of magic.

His phone buzzed, and he made sure to bookmark the page using an old business card for his manager. He was sure that Dani wouldn’t appreciate turned down pages or broken spines on his books.

“Ricky, how are you mate?”

“Good. A little birdie told me that you were working with The Incredible Dani Pedrosa.”

“A little birdie?”

“I read it on BuzzFeed, which I’m a little annoyed about by the way, I’m meant to be your best friend and you couldn’t be bothered to tell me about your new project.”

“Sorry. When I took the role I thought it was an action film, but it turns out the hero is also a magician.”

Ricky laughed, and Jorge found himself smiling. “You do have kind of a Dynamo vibe to you.”

“Hey! I don’t know a lot about magic but I know that guy’s a poser.”

“You just proved my point.” Ricky chuckled down the phone as Jorge spluttered, but he knew that a lot of people thought he was a typical, arrogant, movie star.

“Is it my fault that I look this good?” Jorge made kissy sounds at the phone, and Ricky laughed even more, but then there was an awkward silence. “What can I do for you?”

“You know I don’t like asking favours of you… but you would be the coolest uncle if you could get us tickets to Dani’s show this weekend. The school holidays are on and the little one would love to meet a real magician.”

“For you, anything, and I like the sound of cool uncle Jorge.” Jorge found out his other phone, his work one that half of London had the number for, and he sent Dani a quick text.

Jorge: I know I’m not in a position to be asking favours, but my friend’s little girl is a huge fan of yours. Could I get a couple of tickets to your show tomorrow night? I would owe you one, Jorge.

He was chatting away to Ricky about his latest job, being a stunt rider was never boring, when Dani’s reply came through.

Dani: There’s four tickets put aside for you at the VIP entrance, and you’re all welcome back stage after the show. Dani :)

Jorge found himself grinning at the message, the smiley face unexpected, and Jorge realised that he had misjudged Dani.

Maybe tomorrow night would be fun after all.

***

Jorge was now the coolest uncle ever, and the thrill of seeing Dani’s act in all its glory left him filled with curiosity and wonder.

After the crowds had dispersed, and Dani had finished signing things and taking photos with fans, he appeared backstage. In a puff of smoke, with his cape draped around him.

He also had his furry assistant with him, a sleek white rabbit that was quite happy to soak up all the attention. They had been the star of the show, after Dani’s assistant, Marc, had been turned into them.

Even with all his new knowledge about what went on behind the scenes in a magic act, Jorge couldn’t work out how Dani had pulled off that trick.

The little one was treated like a princess, getting to see behind the stage and meet all of the crew as they were preparing for the next show.

“These are my two magical helpers,” Dani said, waving to two tall guys that were busy assembling the very realistic, and sharp-looking, guillotine. “This is Alex, who helps me design all the tricks, and Tito, who helps me build them.”

They both said hi, and Tito reached out to take the rabbit from Dani’s arms. “I think it’s time for ‘Marc’ here to turn back into a human.”

“Can he stay a little bit longer? Please?”

“I could never say no to such a polite young girl.” Dani smiled, crouching down so that she could pet the rabbit some more, and the rabbit seemed almost sleepy in Dani’s arms.

Alex told her the secret to one of Dani’s card tricks, and gave her a pack of cards so that she could perform the trick for her friends. And Tito, he did one better and made sweeties appear from thin air, a feat which Jorge could barely do with nice easy cards, never mind strangely shaped objects that rustle.

As the night wore on, Ricky ended up carrying his daughter for the end of the tour, and Jorge could see her struggling to keep her eyes open. “I should get this one home, thank you again for everything.”

“Anything for a friend of Jorge.” Dani bowed as best he could while still holding a rabbit, before waving good night.

Jorge saw the little glance that Ricky shot him as he left, and he knew that he was going to have a very long conversation with him later, all of which would involve being nagged about the cute magician.

“Thank you, I’m now her favourite, and most awesome, uncle.”

“I’m glad she had a good time.” Dani smiled, wriggling his eyebrows as the rabbit nudged him for attention. “So… did you enjoy the show?”

“Yes. Yes, I loved it.”

Dani grinned, a blush on his cheeks as he stared into Jorge’s eyes. And then the rabbit nipped him, not hard enough to break the skin, but just hard enough to remind Dani that they were there.

“I think it’s time to transform this one back into a human.” Dani laughed, and Jorge snorted in laughter.

“You don’t have to pretend with me.” Jorge chuckled, watching Dani as he stood up. His suit and cape looked good on him, and the bowtie was the icing on a very pretty cake.

Dani winked as he wandered away, and Jorge admired the view before wondering where the bathroom was.

On the way past a little room at the back of the theatre, he heard his name being mentioned, and he stopped to listen in.

“He’s cute, isn’t he?” It sounded like Alex, although his accent was similar to Marc the assistant’s, and they did look kind of similar, like they could be brothers.

“He is, but I don’t even know if he’s into guys.” Definitely Dani’s voice, and Jorge smiled.

_I’m surprised you haven’t read the rumours about me, although it’s not something I publicise, I’m not just into pretty girls, I also like cute guys too, and especially guys that are as sweet as you._

Jorge shuffled closer so that he could peek into the room, the rabbit was sat on the table, clearly tired from a long evening, and Alex and Tito were both standing by nervously.

“Time for you to be human again.” Dani clicked his fingers, and in the place of the rabbit was Marc the assistant, stark naked and barely conscious.

Jorge yelped in surprise, and all four pairs of eyes were focused on him. Dani rushed towards him, his eyes wide and his normal calm demeanour replaced by that of a man on the verge of a panic attack.

“Jorge, wait!” Dani stumbled after Jorge, but he didn’t have to run far, Jorge was frozen by the door, his hands trembling as Dani reached out to hug him.

“Is magic real? Is he a shapeshifter? What’s going on? Is Marc okay?”

“Marc’s fine, just a little tired from a long evening.” Dani stroked the side of his face, his voice calm and reassuring. “Come with me, I’ll show you.”

Marc was dressed in a pair of joggers and a hoodie, chugging a can of Red Bull as he laughed and joked with his brother.

“See, all fine.” Dani held Jorge’s hand tight as they stepped into the room, their fingers intertwined as he stroked the side of it with his thumb, calming the worst of the nerves.

“This is less awkward now I have clothes.” Marc’s laugh was a piercing shriek, making Jorge’s heart pound again. “Nice to meet you, I’m Marc.”

“Jorge.” He managed a smile and a little wave, his eyes still wide as a million questions raced through his mind.

“We know, Dani’s told us all about you.” Marc laughed again, before making a lot of ‘aww’ noises. “It’s about time Dani got a nice boyfriend.”

Jorge was about to say ‘we’re not dating’ but it all felt right, and he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t interested in Dani.

“I will treat him right, I don’t want to be turned into a rabbit.” Jorge laughed, and the tension in the room faded.

“Magic is about belief,” Dani said, “If you don’t believe then there’s no point.”

“So, you’re not going to tell me if you have real magical powers?” Jorge grinned, and Dani motioned for Jorge to duck down, leaning in so that he could whisper.

When Dani was done he pressed a finger to his lips, and Jorge smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
